FLUFF
by TheVickyMonster
Summary: Simple little SasuNaru fluffy oneshot! This contains very slight guyxguy, don't like don't read! Please don't flame me [ this is my first fanfic! Please give it a read and review please?


_Sasuke's thoughts_

Naruto's thoughts

**Jiraiya's thoughts**

_Kakashi's thoughts_

THUMP!

"TEME!" Naruto screamed as he fell out of the tree he and Sasuke were in for the third time.

"Why are you shouting at me, dobe? It's not my fault that you have no balance baka," Sasuke muttered, as cool as ever, from his vantage point above Naruto.

"YOU PUSHED ME!!!"

"Would you please stop shouting? Your voice is giving me a head ache." Sasuke smirked at Naruto as the blonde got more worked up.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, TEME!" By this time Naruto's cheeks were painted a vivid red that Sasuke was finding hard to ignore.

_I love that colour on… OMG! I cannot be thinking like this about Naruto! The idiot has no attraction or sex appeal whatsoever, it's just wrong… I wonder how soft his lips would be… SHUT UP BRAIN!!_

"Teme, are you ok? You look like you've seen Gai-Sensei naked. (A/N EWWWW!)" Naruto looked at his best friend/rival with worried eyes.

"Nothing dobe, you were just boring me with your mindless chatter." Sasuke regretted his words as soon as he seen the azure eyes of his dobe fill with hurt.

Naruto turned on his heels and started to walk away from Sasuke who was still perched on the tree.

"Wait up dobe."

"Why should I? I'll just bore you with my mindless chatter." Naruto retorted trying to imitate Sasuke's aloof mannerism.

"Cause something'll happen to you, it's too dark for you to walk home on your own."

_DID I JUST SAY THAT?! He's a chunin for goodness sakes!_

"Shut up teme. I can walk home on my own, now piss of and enjoy yourself with one of those fangirls of yours (a/n THAT INCLUDES ME!!)"

_Why would I do that? Hasn't he figured out yet I'm gay?! Come on he seen Neji and I making out while we were trainin…in…in…HE THOUGHT NEJI WAS A FANGIRL!_

"Why are you blushing teme?" Naruto had obviously forgotten that he was mad at Sasuke.

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are! I'm the one that can see your face!!"

Sasuke's face was slowly making its way from red to beetroot (a/n it looks like its going to explode XD)

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke turned at that and ran away from the cute little kitsune that he just screamed at.

He is a total freak!! Why can't he admit he blushed? It was soo cute. 

_OMG! I just ran away! Not a wise idea!!! I'll have to tell Naruto that I was feeling sick, yeah that'll work on the dobe._

_sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru_

As darkness made its way across Konoha two troubled teens sat in their rooms wondering how the hell they had fallen for their best friend.

_I'll just pretend that I don't feel that way at all, he's a dobe he won't notice._

I'll just pretend that I don't feel that way, Sasuke-teme won't notice, he's too up himself to care. 

_I don't want to hide it though! The kitsune is cute, and he needs someone to protect him from perverts like that Toad-Sannin!!_

I'll tell him, I know he likes girls but maybe he…he…he… OMG! IT WAS NEJI IN THE CINEMA! 

_I don't know how he'll take it but I have to tell him!_

Finally both teens had come to a decision… PASS ON THE LOVE!!

_sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru_

As Naruto was completely oblivious to the workings of any normal persons mind he decided that he needed assistance, and who better then the biggest perv in Konoha… Jiraiya!

"ERO-SENNIN!!!"

A large amount of white hair abruptly fell from the bush in which he was spying on some women nin practicing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT!?"

"ummmm….eh…..er……"

The toad-sannin was shocked, Naruto not rambling a mile a minute was an occasion!

"What's wrong brat?" The white-haired nin was starting to get worried, the brat was never quiet for this long without it being some problem or other.

"Ummmm… Jiraiya-sensei… I need your help…"

"What's wrong kid?" Jiraiya was now very worried, sensei?? What the heck was going on?!

"There's kinda this person I like and I don't know how to get them! HELP ME!!"

A smug look crossed his sensei's face as realisation dawned.

**He's finally noticed Hinata's love!**

"What's her name?"

"Well… umm… that's the thing…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER NAME! How are you meant to woo a woman without her name?!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!"

**What in the name of hell is the bo…… OH!**

"What's his name?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto was blushing furiously by this point, his sensei knowing exactly the right things to say to get right to the heart of the problem. The toad-sannin watched as his student got more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's nothing to get worked up about, as Gai would say LOVE IS LOVE! (a/n he does an amazing Gai impression XD) So what's the lucky guy's name?"

"..ssk…"

"Umm in English please!"

"OK IT'S SASUKE!"

**NOW THAT IS UNEXPECTED!**

"Ok I'll help you get that raven in no time! Now all you have to do is …."

_sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru_

At the same moment in time said raven made his way to the only pervert he could think that would help him, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke made his way quickly through Konoha until he was outside his sensei's apartment.

"nnnn…..KASHI-KUN!...OH!"

Sasuke's eyes-widened, if he was right (and as we all know Sasuke is always right) then that was the lust filled voice of another very familiar Konoha nin. Sasuke immediately chapped the door as loudly as he could without breaking it.

"KASHIIII!... was that the door?! OH GOOD LORD SOMEONE'S HEARD US!"

Abruptly a very very red in the face Iruka-sensei opened Kakashi-sensei's front door. The blush across the chunin's face just increased in colour as Kakashi appeared at the door behind him wearing only his mask and a sheet that was hanging dangerously low on his hips, without looking up to see who was at the door Kakashi began gently nuzzling his lover's neck.

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi jumped suddenly at the voice that just screamed at him. His ex student stood staring as the perverted-sensei slid himself in front of Iruka (note : Iruka is wearing only a sheet too).

"Umm…Kak…Kakashi-sensei, I umm… wanted to ask for… your ummm help??" Kakashi smiled, seeing the Uchiha stammer and blush was worth letting him know about his relationship with his Ruka-Ru.

"What do you want help with Sasuke-kun??" Kakashi mumbled as he moved back behind Iruka and continued his neck-nuzzling. Sasuke's thoughts were distracted as he watched his sensei run his pale fingers across the toned, tanned stomach of Iruka. Iruka gasped for breath and started closing his eyes when he remembered Sasuke.

"KASHI! Stop that! Sasuke wants you're help and it's not right doing…OH!... KASHI BEHAVE!!"

Sasuke was completely enthralled in the actions of the other men, he stared intently at Iruka's face as he whined when Kakashi nipped his ear, he wanted Naruto to be like that for him.

"So Sasuke how can I help you?"

Sasuke was not prepared for his sensei to just stop raping Iruka-sensei's neck and start talking to him. Sasuke wiped the slight bit of drool from the side of his mouth that had appeared while he was watching the two beautiful men enjoy each other.

"Well Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said after he gained his composure again, "There's someone who has caught my attention and as you are well versed in these matters I have come to ask for your help."

Kakashi stared at his student open-mouthed beneath his mask, the raven had just said that he liked someone in that way! This was an occasion!

"So which of those terrifying fangirls have you chosen? (A/N WE FANGIRLS AREN'T SCARY!! IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'M NOT WRITING YOU ANY MORE SCENES WITH IRUKA!!! Kakashi: Gomen v-v TVM: Good boy . )"

"None of them! I have standards sensei!" (A/N DAMN YOU SASUKE! NO SEX SCENE FOR YOU!)

"Well who is it then? I thought every woman in Konoha was in your fangirl troupe?"

_OH she must be from another village. OH Ruka's hair looks so sexy like that mmm I wonder if he would mind me playing with it in front of Sasuke?!_

Sasuke stared as his sensei started running his fingers through Iruka's hair, the chunin bending into the touch of his lover and mewling slightly.

"ummm…"

_HE'S FINALLY ADMITTED HE'S GAY!!_

"So who's the lucky guy then?"

Sasuke's head whipped up as his sensei got it exactly right, he cursed himself for reacting like that, he'd just blown his cover.

"….nro…."

"Umm in English please?"

"NARUTO! OK I LIKE NARUTO!!"

For the second time today Kakashi was shocked by his student, that was quite an outburst from the usual silent and pouty Uchiha!

"Ok come in and we'll talk this over tea."

_sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru_

The next day, after both teens had listened to the advice given to them by their respective pervert, they each went in search of the object of their affection.

Sasuke headed toward Ichiraku to look for Naruto, while Naruto headed to the training grounds to look for Sasuke.

_Where the hell is he!?_

Where the hell is he!?

After much searching Sasuke decided to head back to the Uchiha manor, Naruto however was more persistent and decided that he would go sit on Sasuke's doorstep until he came home.

"TEME! Wait up teme!" Naruto called as he saw the raven turn a corner. Sasuke paused a moment, sure he heard the dobe shout on him. After a few seconds he walked back to the turn he had just taken and was immediately knocked headlong by his beautiful little blonde.

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

Both teens called out as they fell. And, in the way things like this only happen when you least want them to, Naruto landed atop his raven-headed crush. Both boys' cheeks instantaneously turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Ummm… Sasuke I ummm…er…."

"Ummm…Naruto I ummm…er…"

Both boys paused to let the other speak and blushed furiously when they both again tried to speak at the same time. Sasuke then took the initiative and placed one pale digit across Naruto's lips to make him be quiet a second.

"If I bit my lip would you kiss it better?" Sasuke blushed as he heard the cheesy words come from his mouth. Naruto's face turned an even more vibrant shade of red as he looked at the raven-haired boy's soft lips.

"Do it and find out." Naruto was shocked by his own reply. He hadn't meant to be so forward! Sasuke instantly sunk his teeth into his bottom lip until a tiny bit of blood started to dribble out.

"Soo?" Sasuke held his head up toward Naruto who was still straddling him.

Naruto leaned forward hesitating in case this was some kind of joke. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and could only see love and lust, with this in mind he dipped his head low enough for the raven to catch him in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile just around the corner and peaking in Tsunade was handing Jiraiya and Kakashi multiple notes.

"I told you Sasuke would use a chat-up line Hokage-sama" Kakashi smiled at the hokage,

"And I told you Naruto being the dobe that he is would fall for them" Jiraiya backed up as Tsunade handed him some more notes from her purse.


End file.
